


Power and Control

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Cocky Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervous Louis, Omega Louis, everyone else is basically a beta, lil bit of almost rape too, so watch out for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City after City, town after town, that was Louis' life. Constantly moving house, leaving behind friends and memories, both good and bad. Louis couldn't be upset with it though, it was entirely by his will, always rushing home with tears in his eyes and the request to move on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't lie, it got really fucking tiring sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>(Or the one where Louis' an omega that wants to avoid all alphas, but Harry makes that kind of hard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I made a thing, a thing that's probably going to have chapters. Yeah, i'm going to try to do chapters again.

City after City, town after town, that was Louis' life. Constantly moving house, leaving behind friends and memories, both good and bad. Louis couldn't be upset with it though, it was entirely by his will, always rushing home with tears in his eyes and the request to move on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't lie, it got really fucking tiring sometimes.  
“Think this'll be the place?” His mum had asked, and Louis could hear the glint of hopefulness in her voice. “Yeah, I think it could be” he said quietly, nodding his head a bit against the cool car window, breath creating fog against the glass.

 

\--

 

Louis rolled over in his cocoon of blankets to glance at the time for what felt like the fourth time in the last ten minutes, only to see that the minute hadn't moved at all, the red numbers seeming to mock him. 5:47 am. Sighing and acknowledging the fact there was no way he'd get another wink of sleep, Louis untangled himself from his sheets and reluctantly dragged himself from his cozy bed, bare feet pattering lightly against the cold floor. There was still boxes littering the majority of Louis' floor, all containing clothing or various object that Louis didn't care much about, and even though Louis and his mum and moved in nearly a week and a half ago, he still couldn't be arsed to do anything, lacking both the energy and motivation to do anything about his messy room.  
Shrugging it off, Louis quietly left him room and stepped down the stairs carefully, making sure to skip the creaky third one and continuing to the rather bare kitchen. Louis' stomach growled as soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen and he cracked a half smile, fingers dancing over the counter as he tried to figure out what he wanted.

“Oh, Louis, you're up early. Everything alright darling?”  
Louis hadn't even heard his mother come down the stairs or into the kitchen, and let out a small – but still very, _very manly_ – shriek of surprise, his hand on his chest. “You scared me, Jesus.” Louis huffed, a small smile creeping onto his face as his mum came forward to kiss his cheek and shoo him to the table, beginning to prepare breakfast for him. “Yeah, 'm fine though, just couldn't sleep.” Louis said, answering his mum's question. “Nervous?” she asked, and Louis nodded just the slightest bit. “Little bit. I mean, I know I'm going to be safe, and if I could go to the headmaster if I'm not, but it's always a bit nerve racking, you know?” Louis admitted sheepishly, but his mum nodded in understanding, pausing her breakfast making to give her song a reassuring smile. “Everything will be fine, don't worry,” she said and Louis mumbled a quiet, 'I won't' before his mum was back to cooking the french toast.

 

\--

 

After a wonderful breakfast made by his mom and a long, drawn out shower, Louis was back in his room, digging though boxes and boxes of clothes, trying to piece together an outfit. “Louis, hurry up please, you're going to be late!” His mum called and Louis made a noise of frustration as he dug down to the very bottom of the cardboard box and pulled a dark, navy blue hoodie, probably a size too big, but clean. Throwing it on quickly, Louis shuffled out of his room and down the stairs, shouldering his backpack that was laid, fully packed, on the table for him before toeing his black vans on. “Ready to go?” His mum appeared beside him, keys in hand. “Yeah,” Louis breathed, the butterflies in his stomach that he was able to keep at bay until now erupting, lump forming in his throat. “I'm ready, yeah. Let's go” Louis said, mostly to himself as he opened the door, walking straight into the cold, morning autumn air.

 

\--

 

“Ah yes, Mr. Tomlinson, here you are.” The secretary said, glasses perched low on her nose as she looked over Louis' file. “Right, you're all set to go,” she said after a few moments, “here's your class list, locker number and combination” she said, handing Louis a handful of things. “Everything else should be handled by your teachers, good luck Mr. Tomlinson” The secretary finished with a short nod, wheeling back around. “Well, you're all set darling, have a great day” his mum said, kissing his forehead and giving him a warm smile before waving goodbye, pushing through the large doors.  
Louis gave himself a mental pep talk before shaking his head and beginning his quest to find hid locker, fingers clutched tight around the slip of paper. “114, 115, 116, finally!” Louis sighed gratefully, twisting in the combination on the second slip of paper he was given and letting the locker door swing open a bit, sliding his bag off his shoulder, letting it droop to the crook of his arm as he starred at his schedule.

_First block: Science_  
 _Second block: Maths_  
 _Third block: Lunch_  
 _Fourth block: English_

Louis let out a noise of appreciation when he was lunch was only third block, which was quiet soon as Louis had spent a good half an hour wondering around the halls, searching for his locker. Folding his schedule neatly and tucking it in his pocket, Louis tossed his bag onto the floor of his locker carelessly, closing the metal door after. Walking slower than usual, Louis dragged his feet as he looked around for his correct class, following the numbers on the doors until they lead him to the science room. Louis stalled at the door for a moment, his stomach swooping wildly as he caught sight of all the students in there, all the sets of eyes that were bound to be on him the moment he stepped into the room. Holding his breathe and biting the inside of his cheek, Louis turned the handle and walked in, the teachers voice pausing momentarily. “May I help you?” He asked, sounding impatient. “Uh, I'm Louis? Tomlinson. I'm new” He muttered weakly, voice stuck in his throat. “Right, right. Tomlinson. I heard about you. Alright, find a seat and hope that someone here will be nice enough to spear you their notes, yeah? Go on.” Louis nodded sharply and turned to face the desks, finding only three available. 

Louis' small hands were buried deep in his sweater pockets, big jumper making him seem smaller than he actually was as he walked through the rows, eyes landing on the desk at the very back of the class, beside a small blonde lad. Louis sat down at the desk and offered a small smile to the boy beside him who was watching him curiously before looking straight ahead, his teachers boring, monotone voice blurring in his head until it was just a drowned out sound in his mind. Louis glanced back beside him at the blonde boy, who still wasn't focusing on the teacher but instead something behind Louis, seeming to be having an entire conversation just through his eyes. Louis averted hid gaze quickly and crossed his arms on the desk, resting his head on them and letting his eyes flutter shut.

 

Louis didn't even realize he fell asleep until he was being shaken awake, a warm hand on his shoulder. “I don't wanna go to school, go 'way” he mumbled grumpily, voice deeper than usual and a bit croakier too. “Hate to disappoint, but you're already at school mate.” A light, Irish voice said and Louis jolted awake, knocking the hand of him. “Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you,” the voice chuckled and Louis looked up quickly to see the pale blonde boy who was in the seat beside him earlier “Wazzit?” Louis asked, voice still sleep ridden. “Class is over, thought I'd wake you before Mr. Hayes did.” the boy smiled, teeth white and straight. “Thanks,” Louis mumbled, smiling back slightly before getting out of his seat, walking quietly out of the classroom in hopes of losing the bright eyed boy. “So, I'm Niall, who're you?” Niall questioned, keeping up with Louis' past effortlessly. “Louis,” Louis answered shortly, trying to remember where his locker was. “Louis huh? I guess you look like one.” Niall said mindlessly. “Oh, where're we going?” Niall asked, continuing to follow Louis. “ _I'm_ trying to find my locker” Louis kept his replies short and snippy, hoping the boy would just take a hint. “Oh, is yours around here? So's my mate's Harry, you should meet him, fun lad he is,” Niall rambled again and Louis sighed in relief when he finally found his locker. 

“So, Louis, where are you from? A bit weird to be starting this early in the year instead of the very begging, don't you think?” Niall asked, and Louis was two seconds away from potentially committing homicide. “Whatever, that doesn't matter. I think we both know what's left to be answered, what are you? I'm a beta myself.” Niall stated. Louis opened him mouth to reply when a low, smooth voice spoke up from behind him. 

“What've we got here? A brand new omega for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets mad, skips classes, walks around, and nearly gets raped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yolo

Louis' whole body tensed at those words, his eyes widening almost comically.   
“Relax love,” the deep voice rumbled, long arms wrapping around his waist and a head leaning down on his shoulder. “You're an omega? That's pretty cool, there's only three others in the whole school” Niall commented offhandedly, as if he didn't notice that Louis was five seconds away from possibly being groped by a total stranger. “Uh- yeah. I guess,” Louis said, trying for calm. “Can you get off me please?” he asked politely but even he could hear the lingering sass in his voice. The arms around his dropped and when he looked up Niall was staring at him with wide eyes, jaw dropped, a look of surprise and shock written all over his face. “What?” Louis snapped, patience wearing thin. “I-nothing, nothing. 'm just surprised you told Harry-” Niall gestured to the male behind Louis “to get off you. Are you sure you're an omega?” Niall asked, mild shock still evident on his face. 

“Yes Niall, I'm sure I'm an omega, but being one doesn't mean I can be controlled like a fucking show dog” Louis said coldly before turning on his heel, coming face-to-chest with 'Harry'. Louis' cheeks reddened the slightest bit as he tilted his head upwards, probably look a lot less intimidating than he wanted. “And you, keep your fucking hands off me, I don't care what kind of power you think you have over me, but I don't owe you shit, alright?” Louis seethed between clenched teeth, dainty finger poking the center of Harry's chest repeatedly to emphasis his point.  
“Stop that.” Harry growled suddenly, one large hand closing around Louis' small wrist, preventing him from continuing his assault on Harry's chest. Louis swallowed thickly an peaked up at the taller boy through his messy fringe, cloudy grey-blue eyes locking onto murky green, breath getting caught in his throat. Louis felt his body relax and his knees weaken, heart thumping in his chest ten times harder and ten times faster than usual. Harry's gaze was intense and hard and Louis felt like the other boy could see right through him, past his tough persona and into the deepest darkest parts of him.

Louis shook his head and ripped his hand from Harry's grasp, using his other hand to shove the alpha away roughly. “Fuck you!” Louis yelled before storming away, angry, frustrated tears gathering in his eyes. 

 

\--

 

Louis wasn't even sure _why_ he was crying, but he couldn’t stop. After angrily stomping away, Louis had realized he had no idea where anything was, which lead to more frustrated crying and wandering around. Eventually however, Louis found himself in the boys washroom, the whole area smelling of urine. Louis groaned internally and tiptoed around all the puddles, afraid of possibly stepping in a piss puddle. Louis tentatively pushed the handicap stall door open, peaking in to make sure the toilet wasn't a complete mess before stepping in and turning the lock behind him, sitting up on the seat and pulling his feet under him.

Checking his phone for the what felt like the millionth time in the last twenty minutes, Louis sighed defeatedly before figuring he could waste the last five minutes before lunch by walking if he did it slow enough. Unlocking the stall door, Louis tucked his phone back into his jean pocket and rolled the sleeves to his sweater up, turning the tap on and squeezing the foamy soap into the palm of his hands, rubbing them together and sticking them under the faucet, rinsing the suds off. Louis turned to dry his hands, the automatic hand dryer blasting Louis' hands with hot air, the roar of the machine drowning out the sound of the door opening and the footsteps that followed, and by the time Louis had any idea there was someone else in the washroom with him, he was being bent over the sinks.   
“Wha-” was Louis' choked off reply, large hands grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back, long body leaning over his own. “You're the new omega everyone's been talking about, huh? Pretty little thing, you are” a low voice murmured, breath tickling his ear. “You smell better than all the other pathetic omegas here, too bad you won't smell anything like yourself when I'm finished.” Louis' eyes widened as he started thrashing around, trying desperately to get his hands free. “Fucking quit it,” the man behind him growled. “This is going to hurt more for you if you don't stop.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut and stiffened, feeling one hand move from trail down his body to the waist band of his jeans. 

“Please stop,” Louis whimpered, flashbacks of his previous schools coming to mind. “Stop!” Louis screeched, trashing and screaming. “Shut the fuck-” the voice cut off as the creaky bathroom door opened, heavy footsteps stomping in. “What the fuck, Nick!?” A deep voice Louis instantly recognized yelled, the body looming over him being pulled away, a sickening crack echoing in the sudden deathly quiet room. “Shit,” Nick groaned, holding his jaw and Louis slowly stood back up, pulling his jeans up higher and pulling his sweater down lower. “Alright, whatever, he's yours” Nick said, holding his free hand up in surrender.   
Wordlessly, Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder and lead him out of the toilets, holding him closer once they were in the crowded hall, groups of people pushing to get into the cafeteria. 

 

“You alright?” Harry asked, mouth close to Louis' ear. “Fine.” Louis said shortly, still a bit shaken. “You sure? Nick can be a major asshole sometimes but I didn't th-” “I'm _fine_.” Louis insisted. In all honestly, he really wasn't, all he wanted to do was run home and let his mum hold him and comfort him, but he assumed Harry was a good enough substitute, as long as he didn't think about it. “Don't speak to me like that.” Harry growled and instead of fighting, Louis slumped and nodded, mentally and physically exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I first thought of making an alpha/beta/omega story i thought smutsmutsmut but now it's like plotplotplotfluffsmutplot i don't know what happened


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *laughs* drama yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow what is this do i know nope do you no you don't better read and find out

Louis clung to Harry for the rest of the week, either tucked under his arm or held close with a protective arm around his waist, the curly haired boy growling low whenever anyone got too close. Instead of being stubborn like Louis had taken to be throughout the years, Louis let himself become docile, acting the way everyone expected omegas to behave. It wasn't entirely bad either, because even though Louis was getting a bit tired of acting like a puppet, and he was convinced that Harry was a massive twat, whenever the omega obeyed him he'd tone the twatiness down a few notches, so that made dealing with him easier. In addition, Louis had someone to ward off all other alphas and take of him, it really was a win-win situation. But of course, like all good things, that soon came to an end. It was a gloomy, rainy Friday, cold and wet and everyone seemed to be in a prissy mood because of it. 

“Hey, Harry, can you please m-” Louis started, shoes squeaking against the tile floors, Harry spinning on his heal with an irritated look on his face. “What? What the fuck do you want now? Are you entirely incapable of doing anything yourself?” He snapped. “Wow, okay, fuck face. I was going to ask you to move so I could get to my locker, actually, but I guess we're acting like assholes today?” Louis bite back sarcastically, knowing he was pushing Harry's buttons. “Don't start with me, Louis.” Harry sighed frustratedly, running a large hand through his messy curls.  
“No, don't tell me what to do Harry, you wanted to act like an twat so I'm acting like one too,” Louis knew he was pushing his limits, but he also knew Harry wouldn't do shit about it. Suddenly Louis was being yanked forward, his back pressing painfully against the cold hard metal of Harry's locker, his bag forgotten on the wet floor, Harry looming dangerously over him. “I'm not one of your beta friends, Louis. I'm your alpha and you will not speak to me like that.” He said firmly, voice low, words practically coming out as a growl. “My _what_?!” Louis exclaimed, outraged. “You're not shit to me. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't owe you anything,” Louis yelled, shoving the taller boy away from him, just enough for him squeeze past and Harry and then he was stomping away, almost a deja vu of his first day. “Louis, come back here-” Harry called but Louis was already gone, flipping Harry off over his shoulder before rounding a corner and disappearing. 

\--

Harry could easily follow Louis if he wanted, it's not like the boy could have gotten very far, and even if he had the school wasn't a bloody maze, Harry could follow his scent and track him down easily, but he wouldn't. Harry was an alpha, he was a leader, he didn't follow around omegas and beg for forgiveness, he would wait for Louis to come back to him with his tail between his legs, and he knew the shorter boy would, it was just how omegas were.  
Harry kept convincing himself that, but another half of him couldn't help but worry, flashing back to when he had found Grimshaw practically molesting Louis in the boys washroom. Harry groaned in frustration before shaking his head, _that wouldn't happen again._

\--

“So he just yelled at you?” Niall asked, sounded the slightest bit disbelieving. “Yeah, I asked him to move his scrawny ass so I could get into my locker, and he yelled at me, saying that I couldn't do anything myself” Louis muttered, “and then when I tried to call him out on being a twat, he got mad and said he was _my_ alpha and that I couldn't talk to him like that” Louis said, anger from his earlier argument flowing through him again. “I dunno mate, Harry's normally a lot more reasonable. Maybe he's just in a bad mood?” Niall offered, trying to defend his friend but also understanding Louis' irritation. “And that means he gets to take it out on me?” Louis scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Niall shrugged, ending the conversation with a dismissive wave as the teacher walked in, arms full of papers and coffee sloshing over his fingers.  
“Right! Sorry class. Today we're going to, uh-” Mr. Hayes paused, dumping his papers on his desk, some scattering onto the floor. “Um, we're going to,” he threw his hands up in defeat. “Having a free period apparently, do as you please, though I would recommend reading up on your notes.” Louis was about to reach for his bag, when he realized he'd left it in the hallway, completely forgetting about it in the commotion. It's not like there was much in there, but Louis did keep his iPod and headphones in there, and he had have a few notes that he had copied off of Harry.  
Right. _Harry._

Louis looked around the room slowly, excepting to see the mop of curly hair somewhere among all the other students but couldn't spot it, realizing with the slightest bit of disappointment that Harry wasn't there. Without the lanky alpha there and nothing to keep Louis entertained, the forty minutes passed feeling much more like forty hours, nearly jumping out of his seat when the bell rung. Dodging through the massive sea of people, Louis quickly made his way to his locker, worry filling him when he didn't spot his bag. Louis slumped slightly, did he really think it would still be sat there? It was most likely in the lost in found, waiting to be picked up by him.

“Looking for something?” Louis yelped and jolted, hand slamming down over his racing heart. “Oh my fucking god” Louis cursed, spinning around and nearly bashing his head into Harry's chest. He really hated this hole height difference shit. “Don't use the lords name in vain,” Harry murmured, scolding Louis. “Oh my _fucking_ God with Jesus Christ on the side.” Louis said without a thought, it felt like second nature to piss Harry off and he had almost missed not doing it in so long. Harry gave Louis a look but otherwise let it go, shaking out his unruly curls before sweeping them back. “You were looking for your bag, right? You left it here after your little episode” Louis purses his lips into a thin line, a bit offended that Louis defending himself is being excused as an 'episode' but nods anyways.  
“Thought so.” Harry says, drifting closer to Louis. “Which is why I put it away for you. Wouldn't want anyone stealing your iPod would we?” He coos tauntingly and Louis' jaw drops, his mouth gaping like a fish. “You went through my stuff?!” Louis shouts, cheeks burning because there are some _really_ fucking personal things hidden away on his iPod. Harry shrugs in a way that tells Louis that he did before opening his mouth again. “Calm down, you can have it back,” Harry smirks and Louis can practically hear the _'if'_ that's about to come. “If you apologize to me like a good little omega.”

Louis grits his teeth and glares at Harry, the smirk on the taller boys face doing nothing buy pissing Louis off more. Eventually, after a short, but intense stare down, Louis sighs, putting a fake smile on his face an d fluttered his lashes. “Oh Harry, I'm so very sorry for whatever it is I did that pissed your sensitive ass off, please forgive me” Louis says with a pout, Harry looking the most amusing cross between unimpressed and upset. “I don't like your attitude,” He says shortly, eyebrows drawn together. “I don't like you looking through my stuff” Louis counters, hands on his hips.  
Before Louis knows what happening, Harry's diving forward and crashing their mouths together, tongue licking into Louis' lax mouth and huge hands wrapping nearly all the way around his waist, a small noise emerging from him. Louis throws his arms around Harry's shoulders and pushes himself up onto his tippy toes, head tilting to the side to deepen the kiss, one of Harry's hands moving from his waist to the small of his back, finally resting on his bum.

 

Louis freezes and snaps his eyes open – he doesn't remember closing them – and plants both hands on Harry's chest, pushing him away from him because they're in the middle of a _hallway_ and there are _people watching_ and he doesn't even _like_ Harry.  
Now that Louis' not distracted by Harry's mouth on his, he can feel everyone's gaze on him, a small group of girls pointing at him and giggling, his face burning red. “Give me my fucking backpack” Louis snaps, arms crossed over his chest, conveying his embarrassment into aggressiveness. Harry gives him a hard look, seeming to be sizing Louis up before grunting an challenging 'no'. Louis sees red then, arms unfolding and palm meeting the side of Harry's face faster than he can process, loud slapping sound mixing in with the shocked gasps. “Fuck you, Harry.” Louis grits before walking away dramatically.

His life should really be a reality show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally meant for Harry to be really flirty and kinda chase after louis while still maintaining his whole alpha thing while Louis played hard to get kinda but also had a few emotional problems but then i ended up with them both being dramatic knobs im sorry
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> p.s would you like shorter chapters but quicker updates (we're talking lie every day/every other day here papi) or longer chapters but longer updates (like 3-7 days?????) Please let me know in the comments uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of ashton/louis u feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out your parents yelling at you and blaming you for their money problems can put a damper on your mood and motivation to do anything

The whole 'Harry's tongue in Louis' mouth' thing was on repeat in Louis' mind, the scene replaying vividly, feeling like he was back in the middle of the hallway with Harry's hands on his waist and mouth against his. It made Louis shudder and groan – completely out of frustration, obviously – each time, hating himself for even letting Harry that close to him, let alone _kiss_ him. There was always a tiny voice in the back of his head, ringing louder than the rest, forcing Louis to think about how insanely hot it was to be overpowered by the alpha, if even just momentarily. That was normally when Louis decided he was going to delusional from lack of sleep.

\--

 

Louis was probably being difficult, and maybe even the teensiest bit childish, but the petite boy couldn't let his emotions or omega instinct or whatever the fuck it was that went haywire the day he had let Harry kiss him allow Harry to do anything else, and the best way to do that was to avoid the alpha at all costs, clearly. On Monday Louis had requested he moved desks in all of his classes that he shared with Harry so he was the furthest he could get from him. On Tuesday, Louis had gone to office and politely asked for another locker, fluttering his eyelashes a bit and flirting a bit more then deemed acceptable. The secretary had smiled sadly and said that there weren't any more available, Louis pouting sadly before leaving, hands stuffed in his pockets as he grumbled to himself. By Wednesday Louis' day was almost completely Harry free, save when they were both at their lockers, taking a different route to classes to make sure he would miss the curly haired boy, even sitting at a different table at the cafeteria, though he was alone. And yeah, Louis knew it was all a bit pathetic, going to such lengths just to make sure he wouldn't regretfully kiss the twat again, even though he had spent plenty of time – not that that was something he was happy to admit – with Harry and had managed to keep his mouth away from his.

Louis had tried countless times to try and rack his brain for answers over what changed, getting frustrated and irritated each time and putting it down to omega instinct. It didn't make sense, and sometimes left him even more confused, but Louis pretended to ignore that, sticking with the whole 'Harry's an alpha I'm an omega it was instinct that kissed him back not me' answer.  
Friday crept up and Louis was grateful, the week seeming to drag on forever, Louis' mind somewhere else as he groggily got out of bed. With a boxer covered bum and sock clad feet, Louis dragged himself into the bathroom, inspecting his unusually red, warm face in the mirror. Shrugging it off, Louis reached over to turn the bath on, adjusting the temperature to his preference and toeing his socks off and slumping into the tub, only to realize he still has his boxers on. Louis leaned his head against the porcelain tile behind him and groaned, feeling much too exhausted for someone who had just gotten out of bed. Lifting his hips weakly, Louis manged to shimmy out of his sopping wet boxers and throw them onto the tiled floor, sighing contently and sliding down until just his nose was above the water.

 

After nearly falling asleep in the tub twice and getting a nose full of water, Louis washes himself half assed and pulls the plug out, letting it drain as he steps out, tripping over his previously forgotten boxers and just barely avoiding thwacking his head on the counter. Louis dries himself and gets dressed in semi clean clothes, tight black, washed out jeans and navy blue jumper, his fringe laying flat and unstyled on his forehead.  
“Are you alright, love?” His mum questions as soon as he gets downstairs, plopping down at the dinging table and putting his head down. “I feel a bit shit, honestly” Louis murmurs, ignoring his mother's tut at his choice of words. “No need to swear” she says, and Louis can /feel/ the disproving look she's giving him. “Sorry, I feel a bit _off_ , honestly. Better?” He snaps, starting to get irritated. “Don't give me attitude, Louis. It's not my fault you're not feeling well” she sighs and Louis lifts his head, sparing a glance at his mum before he's turning and pushing his chair in rather forcefully, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his bag, leaving before his mum can say anything.

Turns out leaving by himself was a big mistake, because now he's at least ten minutes late and still fifteen minutes away from school, he's starting to feel a bit dizzy, and he's hungry as a motherfucker, stomach growling embarrassingly loud as he walks. By the time he gets to school, the hallways are empty and he's missed more than half of his first period class. Louis rushed to his locker, trying to get there quick as he can while avoiding any teachers that might be roaming the halls looking for students that are suppose to be in class, like Louis should. Hastily turning the corner before his locker, Louis nearly runs face first into someone, this person obviously being male, if the lack of breasts say anything. Louis looks up slowly and sees Mr. Irwin, the headmaster, looking right back down at him, and shit. He's in trouble. “I'm sorry, I was just going to my locker and I thought no one would notice – not that that's right! It's just I was running late and -” Louis starts babbling, words spilling from his mouth without his consent, making him sound like a fool. “Louis, right? It's fine,” Mr. Irwin's loud voice booms, a throaty laugh following and Louis chuckles along nervously, looking down at his shoes. “Look, come with me and I'll write you a note excusing your tardiness, how about it?” He asks and Louis nods slowly, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Following the headmaster all the way back to the office, Louis stops when he's told to and Mr. Irwin ducks behind the door to his office, a pretty boy with darker blonde hair trailing behind him. “Ashton, this is Louis, Louis, this is my nephew, Ashton.” He introduces and Louis nods slowly, still extremely confused. “Uh, alright?” He says, unsure of what exactly he's suppose to do. “I was hoping you could show him around? You're still a bit new, he's new, you can help each other explore the school” Louis wants to interrupt and ask why exactly he needs _him_ to do it, but he figures that'd be a bit rude with Ashton standing _right there_ , so instead he nods and mutters a quiet 'sure, not a problem'.

Louis waits while Mr. Irwin writes his note, Ashton coming to his side and slowly inching towards him until they're nearly shoulder to shoulder, one arm wrapping around his waist, Louis tensing noticeably. “Relax, babe” Ashton murmurs and Louis' suddenly reminded of his first day with Harry, how the curly haired boy had draped himself across Louis, trying to claim him. Louis shudders and pulls himself out of Ashton's grasp, the blonde boy making a annoyed sound, shooting Louis what seemed to be a warning look. “Here you go Louis, now get to class boys!” Mr. Irwin says, handing Louis his dismissal note and shoos them out, the door closing softly behind them. “So, your uncle huh?” Louis drawls, trying to make small talk as they walk, Ashton glancing over at Louis uninterestedly. “Shut up,” he says and Louis looks scandalized, mouth agape. “Excuse me?” He asks, affronted, Ashton giving an amused snort “Omegas have no need to speak, mate. Sorry” he says with a shrug, “It's the truth though.” He adds on, and like, why does Louis keep meeting assholes who have a problem with omegas.  
“I'm not even an omega, _mate_ ” Louis finds himself saying, a blatant lie, arms crossing over his chest and feet shoulder with apart, trying his best to look intimidating. “Are you kidding? I could smell you before you even come into the office dude, that's how strong you smell. You're lucky we're at school or your ass would be mine” Ashton says lowly, almost growling the last part, getting dangerously close to Louis. The closer Ashton gets, the more his common sense seems to perish, mind gone fuzzy without explanation. “You're going into heat, aren't you? That's why you smell go good” Ashton growls, suddenly looming over Louis and Louis whimpers, shaking his head. “I-I'm not, it's not suppose to yet” Louis says, breathless, falling forward into Ashton's chest, face flustered. “Been messin' round with too many alphas, huh? Bet that's why you're getting your heat early, whore.”

 

Louis keens and nods, biting and nipping at the taller boys collar bone, leaving a faint pink mark. But then the bells ringing and Ashton's moving out of Louis' reach, mouthing 'later' and sauntering away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really short and it's all like once scene but i'm introducing some ashton/louis because holy jesus fuck they'd be cute together 
> 
> as always, my [tuuuuuuuumblr](http://princeoftheshire.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouu desperate louis what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so hi it's been like 249238432 years but like here's the thing i've been writing when i haven't been completely swamped with homework. (idg how u highschool fuckers do it like im in eighth grade and it's only the second week shit's hard)  
> anyways there's like stuff in this like a lil bit of stupid face ashton and uhm like jealous harry bc u guys wanted it or smth and then there's like a lil bit of smut type stuff but it's rlly just grinding so have fun kids
> 
>  
> 
> p.s beware of typos it's late im supose to be asleep bc school tomorrow (today it's after midnight) but what mommy doesn't know wont hurt her

Louis' got about thirty seven problems right now and he's pretty positive not being an omega could solve about twenty of them (having every idiot he's ever interacted with getting shipped to an deserted island would probably solve the rest.)   
He's a mess, mind foggy and limps feeling like they don't belong to him, moving on their own accord. His hair's damp against his forehead and face a deep scarlet red, back pressed against the wall for support, his legs threatening to cave from under him and now that he's starting to calm down and think rationally again all he wants to do is go beat the shit out of every alpha there is. But of course he can't for numerous reasons. “Shit” Louis says airily when he notices the uneasy and slightly worried glances that are being directed towards him. Louis still feels a bit flustered, the nearly unbearable coiling heat still spreading throughout his body, but he forces himself to smile lightly at the small group of people across the hall that're looking at him before picking up his backpack that he had apparently dropped and scurries down the hall way towards his locker, head down and eyes trained on the floor the whole time.   
Louis' head only snaps upwards when he collides into a solid chest, his scenes instantly flooding with _wantwantwant_. “Shit, no” Louis groans, knees buckling as he stumbles back the slightest bit. “Louis.” Harry mumbles, Harry's chest rumbling with vibrations. “H-Harry,” Louis replies, going for the nonchalant tone Harry had used but failing, sounding airy and out of it instead. “I haven't seen you around lately. It's almost like you've been avoiding me?” Harry says and his voice pitches up at the end just enough for it to sound like a question and like Louis wants to put his mouth on his a lot. “But I know you wouldn't do that, darling,” he says, pretty pink lips twisting into a smirk, large hands settling on Louis' hips and the shorter boy can't bring himself to pull away like he knows he should.  
“I- no, I wouldn't,” Louis says airily, subconsciously leaning into the alpha, scenes filling with the homely smell of cinnamon and apples, and like instead of being weirded out about noticing Harry's smell, of all things, Louis just wants to surround himself with that scent for the rest of his life.

“Alright darling?” Harry asks, stupid smirk still in place, and he has this look like he /knows/ what Louis' thinking and that makes him feel a little uneasy. “I'm fine. I want- uh,” _you_ Louis' mind screams, the word on the tip of his tongue. “I need to get to class.” He says instead, tiny hand pushing his fringe from his eyes.   
Louis takes a tiny step back and Harry's hands drop from his waist, the taller boy still staying close as Louis twists his combination in, taking what he needs before carelessly tossing his bag into his locker. “To class then?” Harry murmurs, arm dropping over Louis' narrow shoulders. “You're going to stay with me?” Louis asks, quite and timid. “Of course, my little omega,” Harry coos before leading Louis along.

-

Walking around with a semi hard cock and a nearly permanent blush is not how Louis imagined he'd spend the rest of his day. Admittedly, he wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but it was surely a lot less pleasant then a mild case of blue balls.  
“Hey,” Harry's low voice is low and soft in his ear, warm breath fanning against his cheek. “Hm?” Louis hums, nuzzling closer, reluctant to move even though he can feel Harry nudging him. “Do you have to be home right after school?” He asks and Louis furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head slowly, not understand until Harry lays a hand on him bum and _oh_. “Good. Then you wouldn't mind coming to mine, right?” He says and it's more of a /I know you're going to say yes anyways but I'm going to ask just to seem polite/ statement thing than an actual question. “Y-yeah, I can- yeah.” Louis nods, fingers twisting around the hem of his sweater, bottom lip drawn between his teeth. Harry kisses the top of his head and then they're outside, Harry muttering out a 'stay,' and leaving Louis standing in front of the school on the stone stairs, breath coming out in foggy puffs in the cold air. 

Louis pulls his jumper over him bum and sits down on the second to last step, hands clasped together in his lap, body curled into itself to attempt to stay warm. Now that Louis' alone – excluding the small blonde girl and what Louis amuses to be her boyfriend a few feet away sucking each others faces off – his thoughts are running a mile per minute. He's practically been leached to Harry all day, clinging to him like a sloth and over acting very unusual, by his standards at least, and it makes him uncomfortable thinking about what seemed like appropriate behaviour at the time. Louis doesn't get anymore time to dwell on his thought because suddenly there's someone in front of him, leaning down so they're nearly eye level and hooking their thumb under Louis' chin, forcing him to look up into hazel eyes, blonde hair falling into them.   
“Hello there, babe,” Ashton smiles, dirty and wrong, making Louis' stomach twist as he grimaces. “Hi.” He says quietly, turning his head so he doesn't have to see Ashton's wicked smile or the way he's undressing Louis with his eyes. “Why so shy all of a sudden, doll? Cat got your tongue?” Ashton's tone is low and taunting and it makes Louis shudder slightly, unpleasantly, trying to curl into himself further and disappear. “I really don't wanna talk right now,” Louis mutters, peeping over Ashton's shoulder and spotting a black range rover pulling up slowly, Louis' poor vision and lack of glasses or contacts only allowing him to see Harry's dark curly hair, and pale face. Louis doesn't see the way Harry's eyebrows furrow or the death look he gives Ashton, nor does he see the way Harry's fingers grip the steering wheel tight enough for his knuckles to go bone white.

Ashton apparently catches on to Louis' train of sight as he straightens up and turns, eyebrows raising when they notice the car that's coming to a stop in front of him and the irritated and insanely jealous looking Harry stomping out. “Louis.” Harry's voice is low and quiet, hardly loud enough to be heard, but Louis does anyways, scampering towards the taller boy and letting him be pulled into his side, Harry's arm wrapping around his waist, fingers pressing against his hip hard.  
“So you've got an alpha already?” Ashton asks, seeming genuinely and Louis thinks this is the first time he's seen his face without a stupid smirk on it. “Uh, n-” Louis starts but instantly cuts off when Harry squeezes him and gives him a look. “Yeah, he does, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave him alone.” Harry answers instead, his jaw clenched and gaze cold. “You're clearly not a very good alpha if he has to go around begging to be fucked by strangers,” Ashton snorts and Louis feels mortified, fish-mouthing as he tries to think of something to defend himself. “I wasn't- I didn't _beg_ \- I'm-” Louis stutters, a mix of emotions flowing through him. Ashton laughs and shakes his head, seeming pleased with himself. “Whatever, I just wanted a quick lay, I don't need a whole soap opera scene.” He says, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Let's just hope I won't be with anyone else when you want me, aye?” He adds on after, this time directly solely to Louis, and then with a wink he's gone, walking away. For a moment Louis' confused, because Ashton shouldn't know anyone if he's knew, which means he defiantly shouldn't _fucking_ anyone, but Louis' mind goes blank as soon as Harry moves, leading the shorter boy to his car as shoving him into the passenger side, getting into the drivers seat veering off, seat belts forgotten.

“Where-” Louis goes to asks, noticing the way Harry's jaw is set tight and his hands are squeezing the wheel, speeding down the streets and breaking at least twelve different laws. “My house.” He answers shortly and then what feels like seconds later they're pulling up into a driveway, Harry twisting the keys out and giving Louis a look before hopping out, car door closing loudly behind him.   
Louis scrambles out of the car and up the drive way after Harry, the taller boy leaving the door open as he steps inside and kicks his shoes off.   
“Ha-” Louis starts as soon as he closes the door behind him but the words get knocked out of him as he gets shoved backwards roughly, shoulder blades digging painfully into the wood. “You're such a little whore, you know that?” Harry growls, pressing himself along Louis' body so everything is aligned, Harry's leg between Louis' thigh. Louis shakes his head and whines, high and loud. “I- I didn't do anything, I promise.” He says, cheeks flushed and dick hardening embarrassingly fast as he ruts his hips forwards. “Shut up.” Harry snaps, monstrously huge hands grabbing both of Louis' wrists, dwarfing his already small hands further and holding them above his head, pinning him in place. “/Harry/,” Louis keens, head tipping back and thumping against the door, his hips stuttering forward on their own. “Stop _moving_.” Harry commands, voice low and dangerous, making Louis shudder as he nods, trying his best to keep still. “Good boy,” Harry praises, tucking his face into Louis' neck and mouthing hotly against his throat, his own hips grinding light and teasingly against Louis'. “Harry, don't tease, please please _please_ , want more,” Louis begs, shameless, wanting nothing more than to completely strip and possibly bend over for Harry. “See, told you you're a slut,” Harry murmurs before he presses his hips forward making Louis moan out loud, high and desperate. 

Louis can feel his whole body heat up as the pleasurable build up starts low in his stomach, making him release breathy moans and clumsy hip rolls. “'m close, please Haz,” he pants, eyes hooded and lips bitten red. Harry removes one hands from his wrists and trails it slowly down his body until he's hovering over Louis' bulge, pleased smirk on his face when Louis begins begging again. Finally he lets his hand cup Louis, pressing the heel of his hand into his groin, relishing in the small whimper he gets in return. Softening his hold, Harry palms over Louis until the shorter boy in blubbering incoherently, hips bucking wildly. “Harry, _harryharryharryharry _, 'm gonna-” Louis groans and then with a sharp intake of breath, he comes hard, body shaking as he continues to mutter nonsense.__

__When Louis finally regains the ability to speak, he lolls his head forward before gazing up at Harry, eyes sparkling and lips red before his entire expression changes._ _

__“Fuck.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yolo doe   
> kudo/comments make me happy and like yeah ;*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahhahah there's no smut i'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hHAHHAahhhahah HA H A a HA O NE MON ETHS?????????
> 
>  
> 
> it's been a whole month i think i'm sorry but i'm also not sure because i rlly wanna focus on school bc I rlly wanna get into a good highschool but i wanna please you guys too i'm conflicted :D:

“Fuck- oh, shit.” Louis curses again. He's just come in his pants like a bloody thirteen year old, he feels like a hot mess, and instead of having the gut twisting arousal subside, it's ten times worse, his breathing coming out hard and jagged again as Harry to presses against him, grating his hips slow and teasingly. “H-Harry,” Louis whimpers, Harry's hold on his wrists tightening momentarily before he releases, large hands trailing down Louis' side until he's gripping Louis' hips, fingers pressing hard. “Haz,” Louis whines again, long and drawn out, mouth opening and closing multiple times, a billion things he wants to say but nothing coming out.  
Suddenly, though, an intense wave of heat washes over Louis and he keens, his knees buckling as a slick wetness flows out of him, Harry freezing against him. “Louis.” Harry growls, baking away the slightest bit to pierce Louis with an unreadable gaze, eyes dark and lips pursed, body nearly vibrating with his forced restraint, wanting nothing more than to completely ravish the small omega. “Louis,” he repeats. “I need you to answer me, honestly, you want this to go on? Because I can't guarantee that I won't-” Harry cuts off, but Louis still understands. He's almost positive that this is the first time Harry's actually shown consideration for his feelings, and that seems to make it a little easier for him to nod his head, whimper out a needy, “yeah, yes, please,” and let Harry hoist him up, wrapping his legs around Harry's narrow waist, still leaking as Harry carries him up the stairs quickly with nearly inhumane strength.

-

 

When Louis wakes up he's sore and overheated, limbs wrapped all around him and tickley breath coming out in puffs against his neck. Louis groans lowly and rolls over, detaching himself from the octopus like arms and giving a weary side glance.  
Harry's right there, breathing deep and even and curls sprawled everywhere. He looks almost innocent, but the deep red and purple bruises on his jaw and shoulder give a completely different story, and Louis' stomach swoops with a twitch of arousal because like, _he did that, he left those obscene marks on Harry that everyone's going to see,_ and he feels an odd sense of pride with that. “Hm, lay down.” Harry mumbles as Louis makes a small sound of surprise before doing as told, shuffling a bit and laying down stiffly, his naked body centimeters away from Harry's equally as nude one. “Why're you so far? C'mere,” Harry actually sounds a bit grumpy now, frown on his face as he rolls onto his side and throws his arm around Louis, pulling the smaller boy into his chest. 

Louis still lays tense, but for a completely different reason now. He's pressed right against Harry now, the taller boys legs tangled with his, his crotch just inches away from Harry's and with the way his stomach is fluttering and his body begins so heat up it won't be long before- “already?” Harry grumbles. “I thought we'd be able to sleep a bit more,” he says, and it almost sounds like a sigh, as if he's disappointed and Louis should be very, very offended but Harry's also moving to lean over him, arms on either side of Louis' head as he lightly nips at the smaller boys neck, and nothing else seems to matter except.  
Except for the sound of his mobile, ringing loud and obnoxiously. Louis whines then, mostly out of annoyance, but partially because Harry's still on top of him, rolling his hips and kissing up and down his neck.

“Harry, stop, I need- my _phone_ ,” Louis says meekly, putting his hands on Harry's chest and pushing weakly, “leave it,” Harry mumbles and Louis makes a small noise of protest, but other wise obeys, letting out a huff of breath as Harry's mouth begins trailing lower and lower, stomach swooping. Harry's mouth is just above Louis' cock, his warm breathe fanning over it when Louis' phone rings again, this time seeming louder and more urgent even though Louis knows it's knows it's the same ring as before. “Harry-” Louis begins, mumbling, and Harry rolls his eyes before he gets up, an irritated groan following. Harry bends over in front of Louis' discarded jeans and rummages through the pockets, grabbing his phone and standing up straight as he answers.  
“What.” Harry answers, short and snippy, lips pursed as he pressed the mobile to his ear and listens and Louis should probably say something, considering it's _his_ phone and anyone calling is most likely looking for _Louis_ so Harry should be a bit more polite, but. 

“Oh- I'm. Pardon? Yes ma'am, one moment,” Harry's face is suddenly right in front of Louis' as he shoves the phone towards him, his eye wide and mouth opening and closing multiple times before he aggressively whispers, “it's your mum!”  
Louis' eyes widen and his heart thumps wildly with panic before he sits up and grabs his phone, pressing it to his ear and preparing himself. “Y-yes mummy?” Louis says in his sweetest tone, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “Louis. William. Tomlinson.” There's a pause between each word and her tone is low but livid, sending a shudder down Louis' spine because he honestly hadn't heard his mother speak to _anyone_ like that since her and Louis' dad had been fighting before their divorce. Louis stays silent as he waits for his mother to continue.  
“Where the hell are you!? You finish school at two thirty! _Two_. _Thirty._ It's nearly ten! Who the hell do you think you are? You were suppose to be home _hours_ ago!” She screams, and Louis' almost positive Harry can hear her through the phone, if the way he flinches in anything to do by. Louis gnaws on his bottom lip to keep it from wobbling. He absolutely hates being yelled at, and to have him mum screaming at him like this makes him stomach swoop horribly and his heart hurt. Louis hears his mum breathe deeply before she beings again, this time scarily calm. “I don't care where you are, you can stay there for the night. Come home when you've gotten some common sense.” And then the line goes dead, the low patronizing tone seeming to mock Louis somehow. Louis hits 'end call' quickly before he lets his phone drop, his chest caving as his bottom lip wobbles and his chin crinkles, tears pouring from his eyes before he can stop them. What makes everything worse, though, is the fact that he's still fucking hard.

“Heey, darling.” Harry coos, suddenly at Louis' side, scooping the younger boy into his lap, careful not to brush over his cock.  
“I-I'm so fucking s-stupid, “ Louis cries, pressing his face into the crook of Harry's neck and digging his nails into his chest. “I wanted- and I f-forgot, and mum was w-worried,- i'm so _s-selfish!_ ” He wails, his shoulders shaking with each sob, but Harry continues to hold him, rocking back and forth and murmuring comforting words that Louis' not really listening to, but it's nice either way. Eventually, Louis' body racking sobs ease until he's left with hiccuping breathes and droopy eyelids, still cuddled into Harry's body. “Y'alright now, baby?” Harry asks, kissing the top of Louis' head. “Yeah, 'm fine.” The smaller boy says, pressing closer to Harry, taking a deep breath. He still hasn't gotten over the wonderfully unique smell of Harry, apple and honey and homeish. It swarms Louis' senses and soothes him, that along with Louis' deep voice being enough to nearly lullby him asleep. “I still don't like you, y'know,” Louis mutters, and it's not really a lie, because he certainty _doesn't_ like Harry, but he might hate him a little less then he did before. Harry laughs lightly and kisses Louis' head again, mumbles “of course you don't,” before Louis' eyes shut and he falls asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alsooooooo, I read some comments eariler, one about someone wanting Ziall, which I was going to add anyways so :DDDD hey pal. Someone also mentioned that I should proof read my work, which I absolutely hate doing because I think I'm talented while I'm writing but then i reread it and i just noodfd haha. Also, like. I don't know what a beta is but I think I might need one bc i think that's the person that does the proof reading stuff for you and ???? i don't know this is a long end note i'm going to cook pasta and probably get a start on the next chapter goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*
> 
> Kudos/comments are fantabulous 
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](http://princeoftheshire.tumblr.com/) ((( but only if ur kawaii enough to xoxoxox))


End file.
